Digital Romance
by AliSkywalker626
Summary: Ali, Soryn, Ash, Rin, and Len have a conversation via IM...and stir up a few interesting romances...


Too-Many-Words: TOO LATE~! She needs me, and for once, I'll cooperate with her...but you still have to do what I say.

4RoseDragon4: Yeah, yeah, yeah...

DominantOrange02: What about Len...?

BananasShota02: Nee? Right here. It's a bit difficult for me to type when she's on my lap instead of the other way around.

OrenjiDevilOffspring: YAY~! FIVE-WAY CHAT~!

DominantOrange02: Orenji...do your hw...

OrenjiDevilOffspring: I don't wanna...it's hard.

DominantOrange02: GO.

OrenjiDevilOffspring: WAAH...yes ma'am!

Too-Many-Words: You should too, Soryn. You know, while I'm still here...and alive. Len doesn't exactly look...happy with me at the moment...

4RoseDragon4: Dammit Ash, let me eat. I will when I'm done.

BananasShota02: I need food too.

DominantOrange02: I will not chuck oranges through the screen, I will not chuck oranges through the screen...

BananasShota02: You wouldn't waste them on useless lifeforms like us three, would you?

DominantOrange02: If they piss me off, yes, but it's the only food I have at the moment and even I don't like it when my little brother is starving.

4RoseDragon4: By they, do you mean the three of us on this end?

BananasShota02: And you don't have to worry about me starving, Soryn's family gives me plenty of food...at the moment, Soryn herself is feeding me...

DominantOrange02: Meh, I throw them at Orenji, too, but it doesn't do much good, cuz she'd just eat them.

BananasShota02: Alrighty then...and by the way, I am you TWIN, NOT your 'little brother.'

DominantOrange02: I am five seconds older, thank you very much, and I intend to remind you as much as possible.

Too-Many-Words: God, you two are more annoying than Len alone, or Len and Soryn making out in front of me...but wait, who are you, exactly? I mean, I know you're Len's twin...but that's it.

DominantOrange02: I won't throw anything at you, mainly because I think we've cleaned the house of oranges, and because you come from some other weird world somewhere, so I wouldn't expect you to know about me...here goes.

My name is Rin Kagamine.

I am a Vocaloid singer (you do know what Vocaloid is, don't you?)

I am Len's twin sister, five seconds older, dominant, blond, blue eyed, and two inches shorter than Len, but as you can see above, that doesn't matter in the least.

That's really all you need to know, but if we ever go to the park, don't stare at my bow, because it makes people look really stupid and biased.

Too-Many-Words: Aah...*gapes, wide eyes*...u-um...I know about V-vocaloid...

DominantOrange02: I found an orange, unlucky for you. It's too old to eat anyway...*whips it through the screen and hits Ash in the head with it* Lucky for you it's squishy. HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT VOCALOID? YOU WERE BORN INSIDE SORYN'S HEAD, DAMMIT!

OrenjiDevilOffspring: Hello...?

OrenjiDevilOffspring: *hums Jeopardy song* Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo...

Too-Many-Words: I do know about it...I was stuttering because...I...Len just showed me a picture of you...and...you're...c-cute...

DominantOrange02: *is rendered speechless*

Too-Many-Words: Uh...I guess I should...introduce myself...I'm Ash Templeton, black hair, neon pink eyes, I'm fourteen, Soryn's 'writing turd' (I help her write...better, I guess...), I have no siblings, and...I'm single? *for the first time ever, has no idea what to say*

DominantOrange02: Um...er...

BananasShota02: This is very funny, Rinny, I've never seen or heard you this awkward with a boy. Do I sense a crush?

4RoseDragon4: I know I do.

DominantOrange02: AAAAARRGHHHH~! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH~!

BananasShota02: No you won't. You're going to be a good girl, and ask Ash out, or accept when he does. Not that I think he will...

Too-Many-Words: *nervous* Orenji might have something of what I-I look like...

OrenjiDevilOffspring: Not to make this more awkward or anything, but why would I?

OrenjiDevilOffspring: I can show her the Typical Day in the Life of Ashara Templeton, if you'd like...

Too-Many-Words: Y-you can if you want...DON'T TELL HER MY F***ING REAL NAME! *blushes hard*

OrenjiDevilOffspring: Ashara Templeton, Ashara Templeton, Ashara Templeton, Ashara Templeton, Ashara Templeton...it sounds like a girl's name, hehe~!

DominantOrange02: *too busy reading story* Are you really that bad of a cook? Is this canon...?

Too-Many-Words: Ah...um...please don't make fun of my name, I know it's in there somewhere...yes, I am a sucky cook, and it is canon. But my eyes go with my name...people say they're pretty girl eyes...

DominantOrange02: I really hope you're not allowed to set foot in the kitchen. *smiles, winks* And really no one has girl eyes 'cept for shotas. Of course there are a few exceptions, but...yeah.

OrenjiDevilOffspring: I'm sorry, Ash.

Too-Many-Words: I...um...it's fine...Orenji...Soryn doesn't let me near the kitchen, much less in it...

DominantOrange02: *has no idea how to respond* Mm.

Too-Many-Words: Then...I'm an exception? People mistake me for a girl as it is...my name, my eyes, sometimes my manner of speaking...and the roses...tattoos, I mean.

DominantOrange02: I guess so, but what girl would have pink eyes?

Too-Many-Words: What guy would have pink eyes?

DominantOrange02: Y-you?...

Too-Many-Words: Ye-yeah, but that's it...

DominantOrange02: So?

Too-Many-Words: You won't when you see me, will you? Because...you...well, I...think you're...y'know... *braces self, jumps* Here I am... *shy smile*

OrenjiDevilOffspring: *tiptoes out of room*

DominantOrange02: Uh...*incredibly wide eyes, mouth open a bit, much like our most recent collab*...hi...

Too-Many-Words: ...so? God, I knew I looked like a girl... *looks away, blushing*

DominantOrange02: W-what? No, that's not it at all! I just...you look...pretty, I guess, but not girl pretty...you know...

Too-Many-Words: ...yeah, I get that a lot...my girl eyes okay, or are they not girl eyes to you?

DominantOrange02: No...not girl eyes...better.

Too-Many-Words: *steps close to her* Look closer. What can you see in them?

DominantOrange02: *AGAIN HAS NO FREAKIN IDEA HOW TO RESPOND* M-me?...

Too-Many-Words: You're afraid... *walks back to computer, preparing to jump, stops, looks back* ...I can read people's eyes better than I can read books. You've got more fear than I would've liked to see...you don't want a boy, because you're saving yourself for someone...someone...close, that's moved on...

DominantOrange02: WHAA~! Don't go...I-I don't know any more...I just...*buries face in hands* ...I...can't...

Too-Many-Words: Len, isn't it? No, I know...let go. I know it's hard, but it hurts worse to hold on. Take it from someone who's made the mistake before. *walks back to her, pulls hands away from face, hold hands gently*

DominantOrange02: *holds onto his for dear life* H-how?

Too-Many-Words: Whenever I used to look at myself in the mirror, I saw what's in your eyes right now. You're hurting, holding onto him while watching him with another girl...it was the same with Kiseki and I. Our relationship got awkward, we broke up, and she moved on. I didn't. I should've. I have now, but I should've done it sooner...

DominantOrange02: *rests forehead on their hands* I...just feel that if I move on...he'll come back...and then I won't want him anymore...and then he'll be gone forever...

Too-Many-Words: I have a feeling that won't be for a long time, if ever. You've seen them together, I'm sure. Actually...I think he wants to propose, despite their ages...either way, Len won't leave you. Kiseki is still my best friend, borderline sister. Don't worry, Rin. Either way, I'll beat the damn shota shitless if he hurts you.

DominantOrange02: NO~! Don't kill...him...*scrambles backwards on hands and knees*

Too-Many-Words: I couldn't kill, even if it would save my life. I've seen too many of Soryn's dreams and nightmares to ever take a life. It would kill me. I don't even know if I could actually hurt him... *falls to knees* ...and you're still scared. *voice breaks, looks away*

DominantOrange02: *crawls towards him, hesitantly* I'm sorry...that was the wrong thing to say...

Too-Many-Words: *looks into her eyes* I say the wrong thing all the time. That's when Soryn gets a bad grade. It's fine. I'm not hurt. Just please, let him go, even if you don't...find someone else. Do it for me, so I don't have to suffer watching you suffer.

DominantOrange02: O-okay...I will...but I think I...*too embarrassed, or something, to go on*

Too-Many-Words: *takes her hands* Your eyes are brighter. Thank you. For letting him go, I mean...because I think you were what stopped him from doing anything more with Soryn. He didn't want to hurt you. But now...can he propose to her? It's a beautiful ring...

DominantOrange02: *swallows tears* Y-yes, I guess...it's not really for me to decide...

Too-Many-Words: It is. You're his last living relation. He wouldn't want to spite you with something that important...now, um... *closes eyes, blushes, gently kisses her hands* ...I know it's not the best time, and you feel weird, but...will you...go out with me?

DominantOrange02: *eyes grow huge* *stutters* Ah...um...yes...I-I will.

Too-Many-Words: *releases hands, hugs* You're going to cry. I did. But I didn't have anyone to hold me. That's...me making a valiant and pathetic attempt to protect you.

DominantOrange02: *hugs him back, curls up on lap* Thank you...*tears*

Too-Many-Words: *strokes head, whispers* He still loves you, just not...like that. But...I do. I can only hope I'm as good as he was.

DominantOrange02: I...I love you...too.

Too-Many-Words: *smiles, kisses top of head* So...Len isn't...overprotective...is he?

DominantOrange02: Usually not...

BananasShota02: *picks up Soryn, screen jumps* Remember before, when you said you would give your kisses to someone else? And I hated it? I really don't mind too much if it's him, you know.

DominantOrange02: *curls up tighter, if that's even possible* Aah...at the time I was joking...but...if you really don't mind...*looks up at Ash*

Too-Many-Words: I'm only kissing you if you give me explicit permission. I scared Kiseki half to death when I first kissed her. She wasn't expecting that...

DominantOrange02: *tired to death of waiting* *leans up, kisses him smack on the lips*

Too-Many-Words: *doesn't even blink, kisses back gently*

4RoseDragon4: Well, I guess that counts as payback.

BananasShota02: Yeah. *sets Soryn down, comes close* But I've got something for you, too... *gets down on one knee, pulls box out of pocket, opens* ...will you marry me? When the times comes, of course, but... *blush*

4RoseDragon4: Oh, God, Len...yes...YES! *kisses lips*

OrenjiDevilOffspring: WAAH~! WHO DO I GET TO KISS IN THIS INSANE MAKE-OUT SESSION~?!

4RoseDragon4: *pulls back*

Too-Many-Words: *pulls back*

All: *shock* WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

OrenjiDevilOffspring: It's my house.

Too-Many-Words: The four of us were very pleasantly wrapped up in romances. Way to blow it up. *no good words...too happy about Rin*

OrenjiDevilOffspring: I don't blow stuff up, you do. And my question still hasn't been answered...

Too-Many-Words: Yes, I blow stuff up, but Eve blows stuff up too.

4RoseDragon4: Noo~, I almost blew something up.

BananasShota02: And nearly killed me in the process.


End file.
